Unexpected
by Taz - mania
Summary: Love can be found in the most unexpected situations. (DRACO AND HERMIONE) My first fic, so be nice! AND REVIEW YOU GODDAMN PEOPLE!
1. chapter one

A/N: This is my first fic, so please be nice and review my story. No flames please! Suggestions are welcome though. Oh, and I should warn you now that there will be homosexual relationships later on, but I'm not telling you who between until later! :P I can't think of a title at the minute, but I will soon. 

**

* * *

**

**UNTITLED**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hermione was hanging around waiting for Ron and Harry who she'd arranged on meeting with before they caught their train to hogwarts that left half an hour later. She pulled her sleeve back and looked at her playboy watch that was delivered to her door last valentine's day by some person she still hadn't identified. It read 8:45am. They had half an hour to arrive before the train left the station at 9:15am – plenty of time yet. She carried on examining her watch, the silver shimmering as she moved her arm around under the early morning sun. The big hand had reached 12 now. Harry and Ron had only 15 minutes left. She then began pacing up and down in the train station sighing every few minutes. Until finally:  
"Hermione, over here!" she looked up and opposite her was Ron with his bright red face and next to him was Harry who looked a little different from the last time she had seen him. She looked him up and down and noticed he'd grown and his face looked more manly, and when she looked into his eyes and noticed an unexplained sparkle that wasn't usually there. As they neared her she snapped out of her day dream and suddenly looked a little flustered and embarrassed that she was thinking about her best friend in that way. Hermione then watched them both walk the rest of the way over to her and gave them both a hug, making Harry's longer of course.

"So what did you guys get up to in the Summer holidays?" she asked curiously.

"Well my mum invited Harry to come and live with us and he said yes and well that was about it really, we all went to Bournemouth, Blackpool and Western Super Mare for like 3 days each . It was sorta fun!" said Ron giving Harry a big grin.

"Oh well, I'm glad you had fun. I went away to Spain with my parents for 3 weeks – all of that sun, sea and sand, it was great! My mother said that we are going somewhere else during the next holiday but she wouldn't tell me because it was a surprise. I hate surprises though! Oh no it's 10 past we better get a move on and now before the barrier closes!"

They all made their way over to the barrier and ran through it, Hermione first then Harry and Ron together. The door man was already closing the doors. He turned around just in time to see the three of them running across the platform.

"Hurry up," he croaked, "it's just about to leave!" They each climbed aboard the train and instantly found a compartment that was empty. Hermione sat down right next to the window and dumped her bag on the chair opposite. Ron moved it and put it next to her, she gave him a confused look. Ron who noticed this quickly said:

"I'm feeling a little stuffy, maybe some fresh air will help."

Hermione agreed and asked him if she could get him anything.

"No I'm fine ta." He then looked at Harry who was sat down next to him, "You Ok Harry? You seem a little quiet,"

"I'm ok Ron. I have a headache coming on I think." He answered.

Hermione rushed over to him and out her hand on his forehead,

"Your temperature is a little high come to think of it Harry,"

Harry moved his head away from her hand but Hermione had got a Paracetamol out of her bag. "Take this, you should feel a little better soon."

Harry took the tablet from her hid it in his pocket – he didn't really have a headache, he was just making up an excuse for not talking too much. He looked at Hermione, she was staring absent-mindedly out of the windows, watching fields go by.

_If only she knew_, he thought to himself. He then nudged Ron and beckoned him over to the corridor outside. Ron obediently walked towards the door…

"Where are you off to?" Hermione jerked her head away from the window,

"Just need to stretch my legs a bit," lied Harry. He didn't really like lying to her as she had been there for him through the whole of Hogwarts but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her, he didn't want to see her reaction, he didn't want to lose her as a mate but surely she would understand. No, he would tell her when he felt ready to.

He and Ron walked out of the compartment and out of view of the windows.

"What's the matter Harry? You have been really quiet, you are going to make Hermione suspect something is going on soon!" said Ron, in a rush, as though he's been dying to say it for ages.

"Something _is_ going on though isn't it Ron?"

"Well yeah but –"

"But we're going to have to tell her sooner or later, she's our mate, she sorta has the right to know!" Harry argued

"Well fine, go and tell her, upset her, do whatever, just come and tell me when you have done it!" He said back, trying to be calm.

"No, we'll tell her another time, it's not the right place. Anyway she seems quite happy. What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Said Harry.

"Well, if you are sure." Said Ron, who wasn't in the mood for arguing with him. Then, with that, they started walking back to their compartment, Ron slid the door back and as they were walking through the train gave a huge jolt and they flew into the window opposite.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" shouted Ron

But the train didn't stop there it kept giving more jolts and was swaying more violently and before Harry, Hermione and Ron knew it, they were each in a tangle on the floor.

"Oh no, my heads bleeding," screamed Hermione desperately trying to get to her feet but failing

"What's happenen – " but Harry got cut short as the train gave yet another big jolt and he got threw up against the window, Harry's body hit the floor suddenly and lay motionless.


	2. chapter two

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed. And, by the way, British people swear all the time. Just because you haven't heard it, Woohoo, doesn't mean it doesn't happen. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Hermione POV**

* * *

The train was spinning and shaking violently, everything was black.

I remember waking up, and me, Harry and Ron were crumpled up lying on the compartment door. Glancing over, they both appeared to be unconscious. Ron was making small murmuring noise, whilst Harry remained silent.

I tried to get myself up but my legs felt heavy and my head was pounding and sore. I then realised that the train had spun over, else otherwise why would we be lying on the compartment door?

I managed to force myself up, my legs gave way and before I knew it I was on the floor again. This time I clung on to the seats that were now above my head and heaved myself up again, I stood still for a few minutes, trying to gain my balance, until, finally, I regained the feeling in my legs again. I then stepped over to Harry and turned him over to his front, he had a bad head injury and it had blood seeping out of it. I ripped some clothing that had fallen out of my suitcase and tried to stop it bleeding, it was hard to stay calm but I managed it somehow. I then started to try and wake him up. He wouldn't… I then checked for a pulse, there was a faint one so at least he was still alive...

I then knelt down next to Ron, he was still making faint whimpering noises so I knew he was ok too. He, too, had a head injury. I then noticed that his left arm was bent in a funny position. No wonder he was making whimpering noises, he's broken his arm. I gently placed it across his body.

I carefully slid the door back, making sure no one could fall through it. I walked down the upturned carriage, looking at other compartments as I passed. There was a lot of noise, crying mostly. Then I heard what sounded like Malfoy outside, I climbed out of the carriage and tried to find him, besides it sounded like he was ok so I thought he would be able to help some injured people.

As I climbed out of the carriage, the bright afternoon sun hit my eyes and made me snap them shut. I blinked a few times then looked around until I found…Malfoy, he appeared to be sitting with his arms wrapped around his knees shaking back and forth with tears in his eyes.

As soon as he saw me he got up and ran straight over to me, at first, I thought he was going to attack me or something and I was partially right, he was hysterical, clung on to my jumper and shaking me. I couldn't make no sense out of what he was saying but the words: not breathing, Crabbe, Goyle and third compartment were mentioned three or four times. I added all this up instantly and pulled Malfoy from me, then ran back into the train and made my way to the third compartment.

I slid open the door that was in front of me on the floor and climbed in narrowly missing Crabbe's body. Malfoy was right, they weren't breathing at all, there was nothing I could do at all, for them. I then climbed back out, sliding the door back in to place as I went.

Then, went back outside to find Malfoy only to find that he wasn't there. I began to get worried – he seemed sort of insane. I then heard footsteps behind me. Then I heard the familiar voices of Hagrid, Dumbledore and a few other teachers. I then turned around and ran straight towards them, tears in my eyes as I realised what had actually happened. It ran straight through my head, Crabbe and Goyles bodies, Malfoy so hysterical over the loss of his only two friends, Harry and Ron with death at their doors.

I then clasped a hand over my mouth. "Harry!" I suddenly remembered I'd left him and Ron back in the first compartment, Ron hardly breathing, "Hagrid, Dumbledore!, Quick!, Harry and Ron have been badly injured! C'mon!, we have to go now!" I shouted at them.

I then ran back over to our upturned carriage, there was no way Hagrid could fit inside to help carry people out, but at the same time, it was too risky for him to put the carriage the right way again.

I looked around to Hagrid, he looked shocked at the wreckage of a train and had his hand cupped over his mouth

"What happened?" he finally managed to say, "How the heck did the track come loose? This must have been planned, these tracks get regularly checked, there is no way this could have happened on its own."

"Never mind that now, we must get the rest of the students out. Hermione, how many others managed to get out of the train?" asked Dumbledore,

I thought for a moment,

"Malfoy!" I said,

"What about him?" asked Hargrid curiously as I looked around, last time I saw him he was sat on the floor round about here.

"He ran off, he was hysterical because Crabbe and Goyle are…dead.

There was a stunned silence.

"I think we should we get the survivors out and sort the rest out later." said Dumbledore after a minute, and with a flick of his wand he conjured up a bundle of stretchers.

"Where do we start?" I asked

"Lets started with the upturned Carriages first" said Dumbledore, "Hermione, go and show Severus where Harry and Ron are, Hagrid, you come with me, we'll do the very first carriage, I want to see how the driver is." And with those orders, we all departed our separate ways. I led Snape the way to Harry and Ron.

"In here!" I told him, he conjured up some neck braces round both Harry and Ron's necks and heaved them onto a couple of stretchers and made them both float.

"Hermione!" he called me, "You know the way to the school from here don't you? It's just round the corner then across the lake, it's completely safe, anyway, I would like you to take them up to the school, Madam Pomfrey is waiting there, with a whole bunch of other nurses. Give these two to her then go and get yourself seen to. Don't come back down here after though!"

"Ok Snape." I said, eager to get away and help my friends.

I followed the train track all the way around the hill, Harry and Ron floating on the stretchers either side of me, until finally, after what seemed like hours of walking, the lake came into view,  
"Nearly there Harry." I said comfortingly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I neared the lake and stepped carefully into the dock, now came the hard part, fitting stretchers into boat.I pushed Harry's stretcher so it was now hovering over a boat, then tapped it with my wand and muttered a few words. Slowly the stretcher began to drop until finally, it was resting on the boat, then I did the same to Ron and finally, got myself into a boat.

It was pretty awkward, trying to paddle your own boat and pull another 2 along with you but I managed it with great difficulty. I then reached the other side of the lake, Snape was right, I could see loads and loads of Nurses all in their neat uniforms, with Madam Pomfrey at the front, then all of a sudden, she and 3 other nurses came running over to us.

I climbed out of the boat and tied it up securely then did the same with the other 2 whilst Madam Pomfrey and the other nurses got the stretchers out of the boat. Madam Pomfrey put her hand on my shoulder and said:

"Hermione, you are under my care now, stop what you are doing and go on up to the Hospital Wing."

"But I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, seriously, it's only a cut." Even though my head was throbbing from all the pain

"Hermione, it's more than a cut, I can nearly see inside your head. Please, don't argue and go and sort yourself out, Harry and Ron will be fine, I know you care for them but they are in safe hands now." She said to me.

I opened my mouth ready to say something back to her but before I could 2 other nurses who had apparently crept up behind me were dragging me up to the castle. I dug my feet into the floor but they were pretty strong and kept their grip. I watched the corridors flicker by, left, then right, then right again, then left until we were outside the hospital doors. The nurses finally released me from their grip and walked me over to a bed,  
"Put this on, then we'll come over and see to that nasty cut on your head." Said a stern looking one who had her hair tightly pinned back into a neat bun. The other nurse however looked much more friendlier than her and said to me when she had left:  
"Don't mind her, we are all here on training. Apparently Hogwarts needs more nurses and teachers so a bunch of us got chosen, some of us will stay, but others however will get moved on to other schools, She's just a bit stressed, it has been her dream to work here." She smiled at me,

"She'll never get the job if she's going to be like that with everyone." I said, I know it sounded evil but it was true, nurses were supposed to be nice.

"Anyway," she said "You'd better be getting this on, she'll be coming back soon!" and with that, closed the curtain and made her way to the nurses office. I took my blood soaked clothes off and shoved them to one side and put on the cotton like pyjamas and slippers and sat down onto the bed as I heard the Hospital Wing door open and sounds of footsteps go past her bed.

"Put Harry on this bed here and Ron on that one opposite." It was Madam Pomfrey. I climbed off the bed and went over to the curtains surrounding my bed, Then peeked out of them and saw a glimpse of Harry, he was off the stretcher now, then a nurse closed the curtains around his bed.

"Bitch" I muttered to myself, I wanted to see Harry, I then glanced over to Ron, 2 nurses were untying him from the stretcher.

"Help him get undressed." I heard one of them say just as she had closed his curtains too.

I sighed loudly and then made my way over to the bed and plonked myself on it just as the evil-looking nurse entered my cubicle.

"Sit on the chair please, I need to give that cut above your eye some stitches, it's a pretty deep cut." She ordered me.

I wasn't happy about this, in fact I was gong to ask for another nurse to take over for her but I decided not to. I walked over to the chair and sat down in it. She then handed me a goblet of Blue Liquid, it had steam coming out of it, I pinched my nose and swallowed it in one huge gulp. She took out an antiseptic Wipe and began to clean the wound, then she pulled out a little flash light and checked to make sure there were no bits of glass or anything in it. My head was pounding more now but I didn't say anything. Then after she had finished checking, she started on the stitches, I kept flinching every now and then, and then I could sense her growing impatient so I tried to grin and bare it. Then eventually after 5 minutes she was done.

"There we go, all stitched up now, don't touch them too much, I don't want them falling out." Then with that she left the room and I walked back over to the bed and got in. Then after a few more minutes had gone by, my eyelids began to get heavy and before I knew it, I was asleep

* * *

Reviews welcome!


	3. chapter three

  
Chapter 3 

Harry's POV

My arms and eyelids felt heavy. I could hear voices in the background, but they seemed hazy and unclear. To the right of me, I heard a chair scrape the floor, then came Hermione's voice:  
"Look, he's awake, he's going to be ok!" she squealed loudly.

My eyes seemed to be glued together – they were really hard to open – and I felt drained of energy, but, after a few attempts, I managed to open them. When I finally did manage to do so, I saw a dozen or so bouquets of flowers in bright colours and loads of boxes of chocolates and cards.

"Hermione! Ron!" I managed to call out to them feebly.

Hermione leapt up off her chair and threw her arms around my neck, as she did this my head suddenly started to thump and I started to try to fend Hermione off, but I was too weak. Then, finally, she let go and I caught sight of the stitches in her head as she returned to her seat.

"Hey Hermione, if your lucky you might get yourself a scar like mine." I tried to joke.

A huge smile spread across her face then I looked towards my other side where Ron was sat, he too, was smiling. He had 2 black eyes and scabs scattered here and there on his face as well as wearing a neck brace and his right arm in plaster.

"Welcome back mate!" he said, the smile coming back again.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked them, I had loads of questions to ask them so I decided to take them one at a time.

"3 days." Said Ron

I was shocked, but still I wanted some more questions answered first.

"What exactly happened out there on the train?" I asked them. Ron shrugged his shoulders and looked over towards Hermione. Hermione looked towards me and said:  
"Well, we were all on the train and you two had gone on the corridor to discuss something, then you both came back in and the train started jolting around and making screeching noises. Then it came off it's track and the next thing I knew, I was knelt on the floor next to you 2, Harry, you were unconscious and so were you Ron." Then her voice hushed to nothing more than barely a whisper, "Then I went outside and saw Malfoy, he was hysterical, it was a really scary experience. Anyway that's not all that happened, it seems that Crabbe and Goyle are both dead and a few others are badly hurt and have been taken to the main wizarding hospital in London."

"The school is better off without them,' said Ron bitterly after a few moments.

"Ron, that's really harsh, death was on both yours and Harry's doors. I was scared for you Harry," said Hermione.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Ron shocked.

"I knew you were going to be Ok Ron, You were making whimpering noises which is always a good sign!" said Hermione "Anyway, next question Harry." She moved on hastily.

"Er, who got me out of the train and brought me here?" I asked.

"Professor Dunmbledore conjured up some stretchers and brought a whole bunch of teachers towards where the train was. Snape got you and Ron out of the wreckage, he then told me to bring you up to Hogwarts. You were both on hovering stretchers so it was no problem, anyway, I put both of your stretchers into boats and then sailed you across the lake only to be greeted by what seems like a thousand nurses, We then got sorted out from there." She explained still staring at me.

I looked over towards Ron, I could still feel Hermione staring at me, it made me feel uneasy. I knew she fancied me, the rumours were flying over the school since first year and still hadn't died down, I couldn't admit that I liked her, but now it wouldn't feel right. She was more like a sister I suppose, but who knows what'll happen...

"Harry? Hel-lo, anyone home?" it was Ron waving a plaster cast arm inches in front of my face.

"Times up you guys," I looked over towards the curtain and there was a nice looking nurse with a smile spread across her face "I'm sorry, you two can come back later after you have all had your lunches and at least an hours worth of rest." Then with that she left.

Ron then got up off his seat and with his left hand patted me on the shoulder,

"Cya later Harry" he said. Then it was Hermione's turn,  
"We'll come back later Harry" she said halfway through a hug, "try and get some rest though first." Then they both left and shortly after the nurse returned with a tray which contained a sandwich, an apple, and a Goblet of what I hoped was water and not medicine.  
"Harry I need you to drink this. It'll help you get some rest after you have eaten your lunch." She said

"Like a sleeping tablet then?" I said trying not to sound too sarcastic

"Er..., well, sort of, just in liquid form and is more powerful than the normal stuff that muggles use." She said with a cheery smile.

"Oh right," I said

She put the tray onto the table at the end of the bed, lifted the goblet off it and then walked over and gave it to me,

"Drink it all up quick Harry, it'll soon take effect."

I took the Goblet from out of her hands and drank it obediently, she was right, it does have a fast effect. Then with that my eyelids began to feel heavy again and I fell back asleep.

**Author's Notes:**

Well, guys, thanks for not reviewing – totally inspired and encouraged me to continue this fic. ¬¬


End file.
